


No One Asked

by DesertVixen



Category: Wars of the Roses RPF
Genre: F/M, YUMADRIN 2019, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Musings of Elizabeth of York...
Relationships: Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	No One Asked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



No one had asked Elizabeth what she wanted.

Her whole life, Elizabeth had known she must go where her father, her country, decreed.

Now her father was gone, her brother was likely dead, and her uncle planned to marry her off as he willed. Portugal might be warm and sunny, but it was far from home.

So her mother said marriage to Henry Tudor was the answer, if he could come and claim her.

Elizabeth wondered sometimes if Henry had been consulted on what he wanted, or if he was as trapped as she was.

She hoped he wanted her.


End file.
